


Made It Through Another Day

by sherlockssexysocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Feels, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockssexysocks/pseuds/sherlockssexysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve absolutely, 100 percent needs to get laid. Looking after Robocop is no mean feat and I’ll be damned if Steve doesn’t get the love and attention he deserves.”</p><p>Natasha shoots him a withering look and shakes her head.</p><p>“You just want it to be known that you’re the guy that helped Captain America lose his virginity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made It Through Another Day

“Things are getting… _desperate_.” Sam announces, standing before his fellow Avengers with a pained expression on his face. “He’s been under surveillance for the past two months and people, it physically hurts me to tell y’all that I have never seen a dry spell like it.”

He glances around the boardroom and shakes his head sadly.

“Not one date. Not even one encounter that could have _possibly_ become a date. The man is getting _nothin’_. I know, I know; there’s a reason we call him Captain Little-Ass, but my friends, he ain’t gettin’ _no_ ass.”

Tony chuckles at this and looks around at his surrounding colleagues with a smug I-Told-You-All-So-Many-Fucking-Times look on his face.

“I don’t know why you all look so surprised.” He teases. “We _knew_ Captain Virginity wasn’t putting out.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at this and fixes Tony with a cold look.

“You’re the only person perverted enough to have actually spent time wondering whether or not Steve has had sex.” She sniffs dismissively.

Clint catches Thor’s eye and they both shift in their seats a little guiltily. Natasha doesn’t miss this and raises her eyebrows in a completely unimpressed manner. Tony grins even wider and winks at his friends whilst Bruce runs a hand through his hair, a mildly embarrassed look on his face. Sam pouts and rests his head in his hand, scanning the boardroom desperately.

“We _need_ to fix this. He cannot continue to live like this. His balls are gonna be so blue, they gonna start being referred to as the Great Depression.” 

Natasha straightens up in her chair and spins it in order to face the man seated on her left.

“Agent Barnes? You’re being awfully quiet.” She points out, ignoring the sniggers surrounding her.

Agent Barnes was never anything but _silent_ , however, that never stopped Natasha from attempting in engaging with him. He was a part of their team now and she wouldn’t let him fade into the shadows like he was trained to, no matter how much he wanted to. Steve had warned her not to push but Natasha never paid him any heed.

He licks his lips slowly before glancing at her and shrugging his metal shoulder.

“Nothin’ to say.” He mutters.

“No surprises there.” Sam teases with a wide grin.

The grin fades when he takes in the murderous expression on Natasha’s face. He turns his laughter into a light cough and nods at Agent Barnes, a more sober look on his face.

“Do you think maybe you could try and see what Cap’s deal is?” he asks, shuffling the papers in hands against the smooth mahogany table.

Agent Barnes meets his eyes with a level gaze, a disinterested look on his face.

“Perhaps he simply isn’t interested in dating anyone at the moment?” he challenges softly.

Natasha shakes her head.

“No, he definitely is. Before…before you came back he was ready to jump back in.” She reveals.

No one misses the small grimace that flickers across Agent Barnes’ face before he nods and rises to his feet.

“Leave it with me.” He assures them with a tight look around the corner of his eyes before marching out of the room, the door slamming loudly in his wake.

Bruce sighs loudly and looks around at his colleagues in disappointment. 

“Am I the only one here who thinks that we should respect Steve’s privacy and let him decide himself when he is ready to begin dating again?” 

Tony nods quickly.

“Yep. You’re definitely on your own there, Brucie.”

 

…

 

“Your friends think that you need to start dating.” Bucky announces as soon as he walks into the gym.

Steve is in there working out alone and almost drops his weights at Bucky’s words. He had hoped that Operation: Get Cap Back On The Wagon had been put to bed once Bucky had returned. He places the dumb bells on the ground and glances at the shorter man uncertainly.

“Why?”

Bucky doesn’t re-engage for a moment. He ties his long hair back and reaches for the weights resting at his friend’s feet. Steve watches him patiently and waits for Bucky to choose his careful words. Ever since he began his rehabilitation, he has found it more and more difficult to express himself clearly, too many words trying to push themselves up his throat and out of his mouth.

“Your friends think you haven’t had sex before.” Bucky finally sighs as he sits down on the bench opposite Steve. “I didn’t correct them.”

Steve splutters a little at this and can’t help but think _how dare they_. He has been nothing if not a fantastic friend and for them to all sit around and discuss his sexual history was like a kick in the teeth. He crouches down opposite his friend and raises an eyebrow.

“We could tell them that we…”

One look from Bucky silences him. Steve nods and pats the shorter man on his uninjured shoulder.

“Okay. Not yet.”

Bucky sucks in his bottom lip and regards Steve warily.

“I know…I know that you told me that we used to…but I _don’t_ remember.”

Steve pushes away the lump in his throat and forces a small smile.

“That’s okay, Bucky. It’s okay.”

 

 

…

 

“Hey, Steve. Do you remember my friend Rita? The blonde with the serious rack and impressive ass?” 

Steve looks up from his noodles and gives Tony a scandalized look. This was _not_ appropriate dinner conversation, especially with both Jane and Pepper seated at the table as well. He opens his mouth to tell him off when Sam cuts across him.

“Oh, man! With the big blue eyes? And the sweetest of smiles?” he exclaims and Steve frowns at his words because they sound more than a little scripted.

Natasha nods enthusiastically.

“That super smart, super kind woman who spends most of her spare time reading to sick children?” she recalls with a wide grin that looks nothing like her usual smirk.

“Swell.” Thor booms. “That lady, Captain Steve, sounds most swell.”

“I don’t remember her.” Steve finally manages to say as he glances around at his friends uncertainly.

“I do.” Bucky mutters quietly. “You didn’t like her because she wore no panties.”

Each of the Avengers turn to stare at Bucky as Steve flushes furiously as he is forced to recall the memory of Rita bending over in front of him and revealing her behind.

Pepper raises her eyebrows at Tony as Jane smiles at Bucky fondly.

“Did you not like her either, Agent Barnes?” she asks kindly.

Jane was his sort-of-not-really-official-doctor and Bucky adored her, Steve could tell. Bucky hunches closer over his noodles and throws her a disarming smile, his default expression when forced to engage with women. 

“Oh, I liked her, alright. She seemed _real_ nice.”

And Steve knows that Bucky is only putting on a show but cannot help but roll his eyes and if he pokes his noodles with a little more violence than strictly necessary, no one says anything.

 

…

 

“Operation: Force Steve To Lose His Virginity is a-go.” Sam declares in their next boardroom meeting.

He grins around at the group widely, his smile only faltering when he comes across the unimpressed arch of Natasha’s eyebrow.

“What is it _now_ , Romanov?” he demands, crossing his arms across his chest and yes, he has been working out, thanks y’all.

“’Force’ sounds a little sexually aggressive.” She points out.

Bruce nods at this.

“Yeah…’help’ might be a better choice.”

Tony shakes his head at this.

“I don’t think you people actually _understand_. Cap needs more than help. He needs to be told what to do and how to do it.” 

Thor nods.

“Aye. In Asgard, we are given a courtesan to lie with once we have reached manhood and we are not allowed leave our chambers until we have engaged in intercourse.” He says proudly, a fond look in his eyes.

“I don’t think Steve would like that.” Natasha says with a frown.

“What kind of man doesn’t enjoy a good whore?” Tony argues, a confused look on his face.

“One who actually knows how to have a healthy sexual relationship with a person without treating them like an object.” Clint declares, his eyes too wide and innocent looking for Tony’s liking.

Natasha turns to her partner with a proud smile and pats his arm fondly. Her back is turned when Clint flips Tony the bird and sticks out his tongue, leaving Tony shaking his head at a game well-played.

Agent Barnes makes an impatient sound and fixes Sam with a bored look.

“Don’t use force. He won’t like that.”

“Well, what the _hell_ does Grandad like?” he counters in frustration.

No one misses the small smirk that tugs at the corner of Agent Barnes’ mouth before he manages to school his expression into one of complete innocence. 

“I can try and find out?”

Tony nods.

“Yeah, you go and try and get it out of him, Robo-Cop. We need someone on the inside.”

 

…

 

“They want to know what you like.” Bucky murmurs.

He is sitting between Steve’s legs and the older man is brushing his hair with a soft-bristled brush. It was something his therapist recommended, the gentle, careful strokes relaxing Bucky to no end. Steve raises an eyebrow and smiles down at his friend.

“What do you mean?” he questions, his strokes never faltering.

There is a lazy smile spreading across Bucky’s face and he looks so like _before_ that Steve’s heart aches in a way that is becoming familiar to him now.

“Sexually. They want to know if you’ve any kinks.”

This startles a loud laugh out of Steve that causes Bucky’s eyes to fall open, a bemused expression on his face.

“ _Jesus_ …they’re really into this, aren’t they?” he chortles, dropping the brush and beginning to rub his fingers through Bucky’s hair instead.

Bucky nods.

“They think you’re desperately lonely and sexually repressed.” He says with a smile.

Steve grins even wider and folds himself in half in order to press a gentle kiss to Bucky’s brow.

“Well, you can tell them all about my _kinks_. You know better than anyone else.”

Steve smiles against his forehead but this fades slightly as he feels Bucky stiffen beneath him. He pulls back and looks down at his friend anxiously, hating the furrow in his brows, wishing he could kiss it away.

“Are you okay?” He asks, moving backwards and giving Bucky space.

Too many times has Steve received a black eye for not being able to read Bucky properly. The dark-haired man furrowed his brows even deeper and shakes his head.

“I can’t…I can’t remember what you _like_.” He whispers, a terrified look in his eyes.

Steve ignores the ache in his chest and gives him a reassuring smile.

“That’s okay. All you need to remember is that I like _you_.”

“That’s not enough.” Bucky breathes, his bottom lip trembling in a way Steve knows he _hates_.

Steve shrugs and looks down at his own shaking hands.

“I think that, for now, we’re gonna have to just work with that, Buck.”

 

…

 

“Cap, you ever get round to reading ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’?” Clint asks in a voice that is entirely too casual for the conversation he is about to start.

Steve doesn’t look up from his newspaper and simply ignores him. He can feel the eyes of the rest of the Avengers on him but he only shifts in his seat and clears his throat quietly.

“It’s good.” Clint continues, unfazed by his silence. “If you’re _into that kind of thing?_ ”

And Steve would laugh at how obvious they were all being if it weren’t so mortifying.

“What kind of thing?” Bucky asks, his eyes lighting up with interest.

Sam gives Bucky a side-long glance before raising his eyebrows and smirking.

“BDSM, baby. Something tells me _you_ might like that kind of thing. You like it when someone pulls your hair?”

Steve is grateful that he is hiding behind his newspaper and that none of the team can see his bright red cheeks as he tries to banish the image of Bucky groaning obscenely with Steve’s hands tugging through his hair. He had done so, many times Before. Bucky had always had a thing about his scalp.

“I don’t know what I like anymore.” Bucky says quietly with a small shrug.

And that sentence is enough to leave the group sitting in silence for what feels like _eternity_.Steve puts down his newspaper and glances at Bucky concernedly before Thor plasters a bright, encouraging smile on his face and pats the back of Bucky’s hand gently.

“I shall pull your hair if you would like me to help you discover whether it takes your fancy or not.” He offers honestly. “Also, Lady Jane has told me many times that it is sometimes best to write down things that you have learned in order to help ones memory run smoothly.”

Bucky’s eyebrow raises in amusement at Thor’s proposal and the rest of the Avengers allow themselves a small chuckle, more out of relief than humour but they laugh nonetheless.

“That won’t be necessary.” Bucky assures Thor with a tilt of his head. “But…thank you.”

And all Steve wants to do is sneak his hand across the table and hold Bucky’s hand and never let go. But he knows better, so instead he rustles the pages of his newspaper and returns to his reading, happy to ignore Clint and Sam’s explanation of BDSM to both Bucky and Thor.

 

…

 

“Agent Barnes, you _must_ have something to report? Anything at all. Just gives us something to work with…” Sam pleads during their next boardroom meeting, his head resting in his hands.

He is met with a wall of silence and everyone quickly understands that today is a Bad Day. Bucky’s hair is greasy and his eyes are tired and unfocused. It’s clear that he hasn’t been sleeping well and when Natasha puts a hand on the back of his chair, she almost loses it. Tony makes a low whistling sound and raises his eyebrows at Sam.

“Ok, ignore Agent Barnes’ vow of silence and focus on Cap. Maybe it’s time we just set him up with someone? I mean, the guy’s arm must be cramping at this stage.” Tony says with a shudder.

Bruce rolls his eyes and fixes Tony with a stern look.

“It’s not all about sex, Tony. We want to find him someone who helps him…forget.” He says quietly.

Everyone glances at Agent Barnes but he shows no indication of having heard a word they are saying. Clint shifts in his seat and leans across the table, an impatient look on his face.

“Let’s just get him laid first, Brucie. He has us and Metalman. He really just needs some good sex right now.”

Natasha pulls a face and gives Bruce a sympathetic look.

“I hate to admit it, but the perverts are right. I don’t know if he’ll ever find someone who makes him forget but-”

“I don’t want him to forget.” Agent Barnes pleads hoarsely. “Don’t make him forget.”

Sam gives Bucky a confused look before turning to his team for enlightenment. They all know that Bucky isn’t himself and that they have actually yet to meet the _real_ Bucky, but at the same time, there are moments where they see no one but the Winter Soldier staring back at them. 

And that’s fucking _hard_ to take. Especially for Natasha. 

He is looking at them all with sharp eyes, a panicked, desperate look in his eyes. He looks nothing like the man that blew a bullet through her stomach but that makes him no less dangerous.

“Agent Barnes?” Bruce asks, rising to his feet slowly, a concerned look on his kind face.

Very slowly, the Avengers back away from the table. They each learned the hard way how to deal with Bucky and one of his episodes. His eyes are hazy when he turns his gaze on Bruce and his metal arm begins to twitch compulsively. A spew of Russian words slip from between his slick, wet lips and his fists are clenched and balled by his side.

“Get Cap.” Tony tells Sam quietly and he doesn’t need to be told twice.

Steve is there within a few minutes and when he enters, the rest of the Avengers leave dutifully. Bucky’s eyes are wet now and they begin to fill in earnest when they meet Steve’s. They are clearer though, and he visibly relaxes.

“Please don’t forget.” He croaks. “I _need_ you to remember.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, just closes the distance between them and sits himself down in the chair next to Bucky.

“I won’t forget anything. I promise, Buck.”

The rest of the team troop out and give them some privacy. Once they are safely away from the boardroom, Tony exhales loudly and looks around at his friends impatiently.

“Steve absolutely, 100 percent needs to get laid. Looking after Robocop is no mean feat and I’ll be damned if Steve doesn’t get the love and attention he deserves.”

Natasha shoots him a withering look and shakes her head.

“You just want it to be known that you’re the guy that helped Captain America lose his virginity.”

 

…

 

“Remember the days when I used to be the one lookin’ after you?” Bucky mumbles against the soft fabric of his pillow.

Steve’s arm wraps around his waist tighter and pulls the smaller man closer. 

“Just payin’ you back for all the night shifts you pulled.” He mutters, his breath tickling the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky makes a humming sound and wriggles closer, burrowing into Steve’s warmth.

“They’re not gonna give up until they find you a date, Steve.”

Steve exhales loudly behind him and Bucky can feel scratching his chin against his bare shoulder.

“I don’t need to date anyone when I got you.” 

His words hang between them and Steve can feel his heart hammering against his chest because they haven’t said it, not really. They have never sat down and discussed the nature of their relationship, mainly because of how vulnerable Bucky is at the moment but even before, even then, they were best friends who just happened to also be sleeping together. 

“You did before though.” Bucky says so softly that Steve almost doesn’t hear him.

His heart sinks when he does, however, because of course Bucky would remember _Peggy_.

“Those were different times, Buck.” Steve whispers, his hand snaking up Bucky’s bare chest and stroking the soft, warm skin. “We don’t need to hide anymore.”

“I never wanted to hide in the first place.”

For a man who sometimes forgets his own name, Bucky has never forgotten any wrongs Steve may have caused him.

Steve doesn’t know what to say so he says nothing. He doesn’t push him any further. He has planted the seed, has let Bucky know that he is more than happy with what he has. He simply presses a soft kiss to the nape of neck and whispers goodnight.

 

…

 

“Right team, pull out the files in front of you all there and pick one! We got three beautiful, ladies _desperate_ to sink their teeth into our very own slice of American pie so get choosin’!” Sam orders as he watches his colleagues pull the envelopes towards them.

Bucky doesn’t open his, he occasionally glances at the pictures Natasha has spread across the table, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“One blonde, one brunette, one red-head…why not let him try all three?” Tony asks as he eyes the pictures appreciatively. “Three different dates, he picks whichever one he likes the best. Maybe he even takes all three.”

Tony winks sleazily and Natasha thinks she is going to strain her eyes if she has to roll them any more often.

“What do you think Agent Barnes?” Bruce queries, trying to include him in the conversation.

Bucky licks his lips and glances at the women before shrugging. He says nothing and pushes his own envelope away. 

“I don’t think I want to be a part of this operation anymore.” He breathes, getting to his feet.

Sam frowns and tilts his head to the side.

“We do something to offend you, Bucky?”

Bucky freezes and squeezes his eyes shut. He swallows loudly before allowing his eyes to flicker open once again, a frosty look on his face.

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” He growls, his metal arm clenching by his side.

Sam blinks in surprise.

“B-but that’s your name?” he says incredulously.

The air in the room changes and already Natasha’s fingers are resting on her pistol, her sharp eyes carefully calculating Bucky’s next move. He glances at her and his face stiffens when he sees the pistol on her lap, already cocked in his direction.

“I’m not gonna _flip_ , Natasha.” He snarls, his blue eyes narrowed like slits. “Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I’m going to fuckin’ kill somebody!”

Natasha simply raises one eyebrow and watches him with a cool expression. Sam licks his lips and tries to think of how best to defuse the situation. It’s Tony who gets to his feet, however, and gives Bucky a small, reassuring nod.

“That’s a fair point. But you’ve shot her twice, whether you remember doing it or not and Natasha has always found it difficult to forgive and forget.” He explains calmly. “Now…why can’t we call you Bucky?”

He pauses, his fists clenched and Clint is the first one to spot the knife in his metal hand.

“Because…that’s not my name.” he finally mutters, his eyes shifting around the room nervously.

“What _is_ your name?” Bruce asks gently.

Bucky twists his mouth unhappily and shrugs yet again.

“I don’t know. Steve says I’m Bucky but…but I’m not _that_ guy. The person he remembers…he isn’t here anymore.”

Sam nods encouragingly.

“Okay…will we just call you James, then?” he offers.

Bucky shakes his head.

“No…don’t call me anything. I don’t have a name.”

 

…

 

“What are we gonna do about Agent Namless and Steve?” Tony asks as he pours himself a fifth of scotch. “Steve can’t carry him along all on his own.”

Sam pulls a face and takes a swig of his own beer.

“I don’t even know, man. I mean, I know he’s getting help, Steve told me that but he won’t tell me anything else.” He sighs.

Tony traces his fingers along the rim of his glass and makes an unhappy sound.

“I thought we were making progress by including him in the mission. I thought that by giving us all a common purpose, _a goal_ , that he’d bond with us.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and kicks at Tony playfully.

“You are so full of shit, did you know that? I’m the one that came up with the whole damned operation. It was all my idea to include Barnes in the fucking thing and I only included him so that Steve could get an hour or so’s peace where he didn’t need to be worrying about him.”

Tony chuckles and drapes his arm around the back of Sam’s chair.

“Look, he’s never going to stop worrying about Agent No-Name but getting some action will do him some good. There’s no way he doesn’t have urges. He’s got a dick, a rather impressive one actually, and he needs to use it.”

 

…

 

“Oh _God_ …Bucky….” Steve whines, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder, his arms wound around his back, his fingers digging into the warm, lightly scarred flesh of his back.

Bucky is panting in his ear and he takes Steve in hand and brings him off. He doesn’t remember any of this, Steve knows it. He could see the uncertainty in his eyes before they began but Steve wasn’t going to ask for anything more than a hand-job; he never does. The skin of Bucky’s human hand is calloused and the friction is divine. Steve’s hips move of their own accord and he wonders if Bucky can even vaguely recall the nights they spent holed up in their army cots, fucking each other as silently as they could, both of them terrified of being discovered but too far gone to care.

“My name…are you sure it’s Bucky?”

His arm doesn’t stop moving but Steve stills and sits back, pushing himself away from Bucky’s chest.

“Yes.” He says quietly as he pulls Bucky’s wrist away from his heavy, leaking cock.

The dark-haired man gives him a suspicious look before nodding stiffly.

“Okay…”

Steve’s mouth runs dry and he licks his lips nervously.

“You don’t believe me.”

It’s not a question; it’s a statement, a challenge. Bucky’s eyes flicker down Steve’s naked form before returning to meet his face.

“I don’t remember you.” He admits with a small huff.

Steve shakes his head.

“That’s not true. You’ve said things to me before, things that you could have only possibly have known because you remember me.” He declares.

Bucky raises one hand and traces his fingers along the thin line of Steve’s mouth and Steve can smell himself. One finger trails along the curve of his nose and Bucky gives him a helpless look.

“When did you get so…”

“So what?” Steve demands.

“So sad…” Bucky whispers.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the breathless feeling rattling around in his chest. He doesn’t think Bucky is doing it deliberately, he doesn’t believe for a second that Bucky would pretend not to remember but there are too many moments where he knows too much. He swallows the bitter taste of tears and shakes his head slowly.

“Bucky…”

And his words are stolen from him by the press of Bucky’s mouth against his. His metal hand runs across Steve’s shoulder and comes to rest on the back of his neck, making them deepen the kiss. 

“I’m trying.” He pants into Steve’s mouth. “I’m trying so _damn_ hard.”

Steve pulls away from him and cups his face in his hands, blue eyes searching blue.

“I know. I know you are, Buck.”

 

…

 

“Do you like Italian food?” Natasha asks Steve as they go for their usual morning jog.

Steve gives her a look but nods despite his suspicions. 

“Yeah. Why?”

Natasha shrugs her shoulders, her face carefully blank.

“No reason. Just curious.”

Steve hates the smile on her face and slows his jog to a walk, a deep frown wrinkling his forehead.

“I don’t want to date anybody, Natasha.” He warns.

Natasha gives him an innocent look and shrugs again.

“Who said anything about dating?” she challenges.

“I mean it.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve got enough on my plate.”

Natasha stops jogging as well and folds her arms across her chest, an impatient look on her face.

“That’s exactly why you need to start dating. You were all for it before Barnes came back!” she exclaims.

Steve exhales loudly and gives her an uncertain look.

“Bucky…he wouldn’t like it.” He says quietly. “And I don’t want anyone else.”

It takes Natasha a moment to realize what he is saying, but when she does, she simply nods, her eyes a little wider than usual. 

“Okay.” She breathes softly.

Steve clears his throat anxiously and offers her a small smile.

“Do you…do you think I’m stupid?” he asks.

Natasha purses her lips before she shakes her head.

“No. But I do think you need to be careful. He’s not…himself.”

And Steve laughs because really, out of them all, he is the only one who knows how true that really is.

 

…

 

“Motherfuckers.” Sam gasps, his eyes wide and his knees weak. 

They are sitting in the boardroom once again but this time it is Natasha who has the floor.

“And I’ve checked with JARVIS and he’s confirmed that Barnes hasn’t slept in his own room since the night he moved into the Tower. They’ve been sharing a bed for the past eight months and JARVIS has reliably informed me that their relationship is not strictly platonic.”

Sam looks around the table wildly, his eyes practically bulging at this new information.

“Do you mean to tell me that Agent Who-The-Hell-Is-Bucky has sat here for the past three months and has witnessed us _slaving_ away at Operation; Help Steve Get Some and he didn’t say a fucking word?” he explodes.

Natasha can’t help but laugh as she nods. Sam lets out a short, indignant scream and turns to glare at Tony.

“You told me that you had already asked JARVIS!” 

Tony shrugs.

“We’d had a fight that day. JARVIS didn’t feel like talking to me.”

“This is most wonderful news.” Thor decides. “Agent Metal-Arm and Captain Steve are a well-suited match.”

Natasha nods in agreement. Clint gives them all a bored expression as he leans back in his chair and shrugs.

“Whatever. If it makes Cap happy, who cares?”

 

…

 

Jane approaches Bucky on a Good Day and hands him some medical files, some sketches that Steve has drawn and the letters Bucky used to send him during the war.

“Don’t tell Steve…he doesn’t think you’re ready but I think all you need is a little push.” He says gently.

Bucky glances up at the doctor and raises his eyebrows.

“How are these supposed to help me?” he challenges.

Jane shrugs one shoulder and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“They might jog your memory and help you remember a little more.” 

Bucky says no more and waits until she has walked away before he opens the first letter. 

‘ _…promise me you won’t forget me, Buck? You’re over there in Europe being a hero whilst I sit here and cough up my lungs. I’m no trophy and I’m definitely not good enough for a guy like you. But I swear, I’ll never forget you for as long as I breathe so can you try and do the same? I know that…_ ’

Bucky stares at the words until his vision blurs and his head swims and when he closes his eyes, pictures and people and place and _Steve_ all come flooding back to him.

 

…

 

 

“We used to do this, didn’t we?” Bucky whispers against Steve’s mouth, his naked body grinding against Steve’s hungrily.

Steve smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his friends mouth.

“Yeah.” He pants. “We did.”

Bucky lets out a low keening sound as Steve thrusts into him and nods his head feverently.

“I remember this; I remember it now.”

And Steve silently thanks Dr. Banner for ambushing him and telling him that awakening Bucky’s muscle memory should help with his amnesia.

His human and metal hands scrape down his back and push Steve even deeper, his long legs wrapped around his waist.

“I love you, jerk.” Steve breathes and desperately _hopes_.

There is a pause and then Bucky smiles, wide and unself-conscious.

“You too, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not as silly as I wanted it to be but dammit bucky just makes me write angst


End file.
